How Far Are You Willing To Go?
by tulip82
Summary: They came back to finish their last year at Hogwarts. Everyone knew who would be the Heads. But Will they Kill each other like everyone thinks they will? Or will something else happen? They've both changed. But how far will things go?
1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note: This is not written by me personally. It was written by a friend on a different site. I do co-author this story but that does not begin until the chapter "Moving On". I hope you like this story, I will be keeping her updated on how it goes. If I need to refer to her I will call her ****_Slowly Mending_**** as that is her profile on Quotev. I will try to add a link on my profile as I cannot in stories. I hope you enjoy!**

I sat on the train, thinking about the horrors I had seen during the war. It's hard to believe that it was not so long ago. It felt like a life time or even a dream. But now here I am holding my Head Girl Letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

I am happy to know that you are coming back for your last year at Hogwarts. You have earned the honor of Head Girl. Please meet me in compartment 300 to meet the Head Boy and to discuss some matters.

Headmistress McGonagall.

I know who Head Boy will be. I just don't know if I can handle living with the ferret. Malfoy was such a prat! He was a coward too. Running from the battle while others fought and died. It made me so angry. How was I going to share a dormitory with him and his huge ego? We'll have to wait and see perhaps.

I sat lost in thought in the compartment that McGonagall had specified. No one else was her yet so I readjusted my outfit . Somehow I had changed even more over the break. I was still a know-it-all I suppose but I was more laid back. I guess that's what dating Ron did to someone. That and the war made me realize that life isn't guaranteed so I might as well live it to the fullest. Also I had started to notice that I actually had curves so I dressed to show them off more.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice someone enter the compartment. I finally noticed when they said my name.

"Hello, Granger." Malfoy said sitting directly across from me. To be honest I was surprised he didn't call me a "Mudblood". I really hated that term. It was still scarred into my arm. I would never be free of it. I guess there was some spell on the knife that Bellatrix used so the scar would always stay. I almost wanted to cry just thinking about it. But I was brought back to reality.

"Are you okay?" Malfoy asked, surprising me. Since when did he care?

"Yes. And hello to you too, Malfoy. Congratulations on Head Boy. I'm sure your family is proud." I could feel a little venom seep into my words at the end in spite of myself. His eyes narrowed at me. He looked like he was about to say something when McGonagall walked in.

"Ah. Yes. I see you two have already begun to discuss things. Well first I would like to say that I'm proud of both of you for making the Head positions. I just want to go over some of your duties. First you will oversee all the Prefects and patrol the halls with them. Also I will ask you to help teachers sometimes. Plus you have to responsibility to help younger students. I trust you can do all that and keep up with all your studies." she said as she sat down and looked between the two of us. I nodded and Malfoy did as well.

"So will we both be living in the Head Dormitory?" I asked hoping it had been destroyed and they hadn't had time to rebuild it. I knew it was a long shot but still!

"Yes. I will give you a map and a password when we arrive. Which should be in a few minuets." She said looking out the window. I nodded feeling defeated. There went my last hope of sanity.

"I almost forgot! I have also changed some things around the school. One of which is that you no longer need to wear a uniform as long as what you wear had your house symbol or colors and you wear your robes, you can wear what ever you want. I want the students to express themselves more." The Headmistress said smiling. I smiled back and even saw Malfoy crack something that resembled a smile instead of a smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got to the Great Hall and I sat with Harry, Ginny, and Ron. I smiled as he kissed my cheek when I sad down.

"How did the meeting go? Is the Ferret really the new Head Boy?" Ron asked. I nodded.

"He is. But the meeting went well. McGonagall has some new things she is going to do and she said she is announcing them now." I pointed towards the front. As I talked to Ron he seemed to be looking behind me, but when I turned all I saw were some others in out house. Maybe someone waved to him or something. I shrugged it off and listened to the Headmistress as she shorted the First Years and the explain the new dress code. I didn't pay much attention. I was thinking about all sorts of things. How happy I was with Ron, why Malfoy seemed a little nicer than before, and how I was going to have to Accio all my clothes here.

Finally the Feast ended and I got the map from McGonagall. She had given the same thing to Malfoy so he was probably already there. I followed the map and found a beautiful portrait with a Dragon in a Beautiful Library with a Butterfly on the Dragon's shoulder. I smiled when I saw it.

"_Venustus Mors_" I said the the portrait. The Dragon nodded his head and the passage opened. I liked the Password. It meant Lovely Death in Latin.

I walked into a beautiful commons room and smiled. It was decorated in Silver and Gold. I was glad they didn't use Green and Red cause it would have looked like Christmas gone wrong! As I looked around I saw a small Kitchen with all we needed if we didn't want to go to the Great Hall, And two doors. One with a Lion on it and the other with a snake. I could guess which was mine. I walked into it and gasped. It was beautiful. Decorated in the Blood Red that Gryffindor was known for and with Gold and Black accents. I loved it. I looked and I had a large closet, a huge window and a King sized four-poster bed. I noticed a door that wasn't the closet and wasn't the outside door. I opened it and Saw a really nice white and black bathroom. I walked in and looked at myself in the mirror.

Suddenly I saw Malfoy in the mirror. Naked. In the Shower. How had I not seen him? I screamed and covered my eyes, feeling a blush take over my cheeks. I had to admit that Malfoy was fit.

"Sorry. I didn't hear or see you. I'll just be leaving." I said. On my way out I heard him chuckling and I couldn't see so I walked into a door way before I made it to my room. I closed the door. Finally I opened my eyes. Now I know why some of the girls refer to him as the Slytherin Sex God. Although I still thought he was a complete prat and asshole.

I turned to my closet and muttered "Accio clothes" I opened my window and my entire wardrobe flew in and landed on the bed. I sorted them into pants and tops then hung them in my closet. I had already brought all my shoes and undergarments with me so I didn't have to worry about that. I unpacked my trunk and put everything in place. My room had a book shelf and I put all my books on it. I smiled and pulled down one of my favorites. I laid on my bed and started reading. I must have fallen asleep because I woke to a knock on my door. The bathroom one not the outside one. I rubbed my eyes and walked over to the door and opened it while yawning.

"Nice outfit, Granger. You should probably change. I just wanted to tell you that I shower at night so you can have the bathroom in the morning." Malfoy said looking me up and down. I realized I had only my bra and a pair of spandex shorts on. I blushed again and closed the door. Malfoy was being nice, if a little flirty, and hadn't called me "Mudblood" at all. What the hell is going on? I decided to worry about it later. I looked at the clock and saw that I had about an hour and a half before I had to go down to breakfast. I grabbed everything I needed and walked into the bathroom and showered. I dried and styled my hair then did my make up. I smiled at my reflection. Then I walked into my room to put this on. Time to face another day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Great Hall I sat my Ginny and we talked for a bit about school. It was a good morning so far. I hadn't seen Ron though which I found odd. He was usually here early, stuffing his face. I looked around and I thought I saw he walk by the doors so I followed. I really wish I hadn't.

I walked down the hallway until I heard his voice. I figured he was talking to Harry cause he hadn't been to breakfast either. That was until I heard a feminine giggle. I stopped in my tracks. They were in an alcove. Kissing. It looked like a Seventh Year girl. I didn't know her well though. I think her name was Cara Jennings. She had long, straight black hair and was also in Gryffindor. If I thing about it she was sitting behind me yesterday when I thought Ron was looking behind me. Tears welled up in my eyes. I loved him. I thought he loved me. What happened? I wiped away the tears that had started to fall and stepped around the corner of the alcove.

"Hello, Ronald." I said with my hands on my hips. He broke away from her and looked at me shocked. His mouth opening and closing like a fish without water. Cara just stood there looking at her feet. I walked up to Ron and slapped him. "You are a bloody Bastard!" I yelled and stormed off.

"Hermione! Stop! Please. Let me explain." He shouted running after me. I whipped around shot him a glare so venomous he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Explain? What is your excuse, Ronald? You tripped and stuck your tongue down her throat! You cheated on me!" I screamed at him. He seemed shrink away. By now most of the school had heard us screaming and had come to watch. I saw Harry and Ginny looking shocked and disgustedly at Ron. I was so angry that I didn't even care that I had an audience. I suddenly spotted a platinum blonde head that nodded to me. I looked away and started walking to my first class.

Behind me I heard Malfoy directing people to go away and mine their own business unless they wanted a detention. I smiled at the fact that he we helping me. I walked to my class. After my anger dissipated I just felt alone and numb. I was like a zombie for the rest of the day. I went to class and answered questions like a robot. Unaware of the concerned eyes that watched me all day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got back to the dormitory I changed and sat on the couch in out dormitory. I just sat and cried. How could he do this to me? I don't understand! We've been friends for years and he is the one who wanted to be in a relationship. What the bloody hell happened? I must have fallen asleep again because when I woke up someone was carrying me to my room. I could feel their muscles flexing as he carried me. I opened my eyes and saw Malfoy. I was surprised. He laid me down and started to leave. I sat up and looked at him.

"Hey, Why are you being so nice?" I asked, too tired to care if he though I was being rude. I really wanted to know.

"Granger, This is who I really am. I didn't like being an arse. I couldn't risk anything getting back to my father. Do you know what he would have done to me if he had known that I was friends with, or even nice to, a muggleborn? I would have been beaten or maybe put under the cruciatus curse. I didn't want that." He said looking at me.

"Really? Why now?" I asked still suspicious.

"Haven't you read the Daily Prophet? My father is dead and my mother is in France. She doesn't want to see me any more. " He said, looking at me like I was stupid. The stupid prat. I noticed that Malfoy was staring at me like I was practically naked.

"Malfoy? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked sleepily.

"Granger, you have matured since I last saw you. Not to mention that your "pajamas" don't cover all that much. Goodnight." He said and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

How strange, I though. Malfoy wasn't half bad. He was still a perv but whatever. I fell asleep and dreamed of a blonde man with stormy Grey eyes.


	2. Changes

I woke up and thought for a moment. There was something I needed to remember. It came back in one big flash. I remembered Ron, coming back here and crying, and Malfoy. It still surprised me that he was so discriminative because he had to be. I got up and walked into the bathroom and took my shower. I started singing so I didn't notice when Malfoy walked in. I didn't open my eyes until he said something.

"Damn, Granger! You can sing! You're pretty hot too!" He said and I screamed.

"Get out you fucking pervert! Out now!" I yelled while trying to cover my naked body. The shower had a door but it was glass so I really didn't hide anything. I could feel my cheeks heating up with a blush. Malfoy chuckled and had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Why should I do that? I like the view. You know, Granger, You filled out nicely." He said leaning against the counter around the sink. He stood there with a smirk plastered on his face.

"You really aren't going to leave are you?" I asked, frustrated. He shook his head and kept looking at me. I sighed and turned around so all he could see was my ass. I didn't like it but it was better than him getting a full view. That and my hair was long enough to almost cover it. I had used a spell to grow it out after the war. It was also quite a bit darker. I finished rinsing out my hair and turned off the shower.

"Will you please hand me a towel?" I asked, hoping he would allow that. I heard the shower door open and felt the towel being put over my shoulders. I covered myself and as I was turning around I saw Malfoy leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke and wasn't really paying attention. I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and as I walked in I heard Granger singing. I turned and looked at her though the shower door. Damn. She was beautiful. Curves in all the right places, fairly large breasts, a nice butt, and some muscle but not too much. I stood and watched her for a minuet and listened to her sing. She had an amazing voice. What the hell was wrong the Weasley? Granger is smart, beautiful, talented, and was willing to date him. Why would he give that up. I finally said something.

"Damn, Granger! You can sing! You're pretty hot too!" I said. She turned around and screamed.

"Get out you fucking pervert! Out now!" She yelled. She tried to cover her body which for girls is a little difficult. She had one arm across her breasts and another trying to cover her lower areas. I saw a blush spread across her face. I just chuckled. I was having a hard time tearing my eyes away from her so I just decided to stay.

"Why should I do that? I like the view. You know, Granger, You filled out nicely." I said and smirked. I leaned against the counter.

"You really aren't going to leave are you?" She asked, sighing. I shook my head and continued to look at her. I know this all sounds like I'm some sort of creep and maybe I am but still, She was amazing. She turned away from me so all I could see was her butt. And it was nice to look at. I watched her until she turned the water off.

"Will you please hand me a towel?" She asked. I could tell she thought I wouldn't, but I'm not that mean. I grabbed a towel and open the door to the shower. I laid the towel across her shoulders, careful not to touch her. I turned and left.

What was I doing? She probably still hates me. I can't say I blame her. I did make her life hell for several years, and when it came down to it I abandoned them all after they saved my life. I was still an ass. I just didn't really understand what Granger was making me feel. Why can't I stop thinking about her? There was lust, that's for sure, but was there more? I wasn't sure. I went and sat in my room. I finally decided to get dressed. I put on a pair of dark jeans and an emerald green v-neck, along with my Slytherin robes. I was hungry so I decided to see if we had anything in the kitchen.

When I walked out I saw Granger wearing this and she looked good. She was in the kitchen cooking what smelled like pancakes and bacon. I walked in and got right behind her.

"Smells delicious." I whispered in her ear. She jumped and spun around as I backed up. I laughed at her reaction.

"Am I going to have to put a god damned bell on you!" She said laughing. She seemed to be relaxing around me. I hope that's good thing.

"I would rather you not." I said trailing off. She handed me a plate of the breakfast she made. We both sat down at the small table just outside the kitchen.

"So did you enjoy your view this morning?" She asked me with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"I did actually." I said smirking. My how Granger has changed. Not so uptight. I liked it.

"Good. Cause you won't see it again. I'm putting a locking charm of the door. One that only I can undo!" She said smirking at me. Damn, that was sexy. Stop it Draco. She probably doesn't like you like that at all. I reminded myself.

"Oh that's cruel, Granger." I said looking at her and hiding the turmoil I felt when I did.

"You know, you can call me Hermione, or even 'Mione. We are sorta friends now I guess. Plus we've seen each other naked now." She laughed and blushed thinking about it. I smiled.

"Alright, Gr-Hermione. But only if you call me Draco, or Drake. But for the love of Merlin, do NOT call me Drakie or Drakie-Poo." I said shuddering at the thought of Pansy Parkinson.

"Sounds fine to me." Hermione said. It was strange how easy it was to trade over.

"So may I ask why you chose to make breakfast instead of just going to the Great Hall?" I inquired. I had my suspicions but I wasn't sure.

"Well I wanted to spend as little time around Ron as possible." She said looking down. I nodded.

"I'm sorry. He is an idiot for giving you up. Any guy would be lucky to have you." I said hoping I wasn't giving myself away. I still didn't quite know what I was feeling for Hermione.

"I guess." She said sadly.

"Let's go to classes." I said standing up and putting the dishes in the sink. I'd clean them with magic later. Hermione nodded and we left. Seems like a good day. Who knows what will happen.


	3. Moving On

~A few weeks later~

I sat in the common room and concentrated on my Advanced Charms essay. It was meant to be a difficult refresher but was nothing more than a quick review. Loud twangy music was being blasted from Draco's room keeping my thoughts away from my work. It was something about being content with a simple muggle life I think. I refused to believe he loved country instead placing the blame upon his newest fling. He had come to my room earlier warning me that things were going to get a little loud. I hadn't realized he meant that he would be bringing over a new toy. Every once in a while I'd hear a thump, a moan, or a name being called, usually Draco's. The thought of what they were doing brought up my second round of bile for the night. Thankfully both were successfully kept down. If it wasn't for the library being taken I would have run off long ago.

I can't quite say why but it wasn't even the noises that truly bothered me. Though I couldn't place what the actual reason was, maybe it really was hearing them. He brought different girls home all the time. Different houses, heights, styles, intelligence levels. There wasn't really a pattern, he didn't really seem to have much of a preference. Perhaps that was the true reason for me being bothered, the idea of anyone being so loose and without even a limiting factor in choosing who to whore around with. But why should I care? It wasn't like I even liked him all that much. We never talked except when we had to. We kept our distance. Maybe I was just jealous because I didn't have Ron anymore. Why should someone like Draco get a little bit of action while I had to sit here and mope around about an idiot who didn't know what he had while it was in front of him. I just did homework and took care of Head Girl duties, absolutely no social life for me. I hung out with Harry and Ginny sometimes but they were together and I felt like a third wheel. I needed to get back out there. Date someone. I mean why not? It's not like I'm tied down. Nothing is stopping me. It could even help me get back at Ron a little.

When the so-called music finally ended a Fifth Year Hufflepuff came out with her hair a mess and clothes askew. When she saw me she froze, shocked that I was there the whole time.

"Did you choose the music?" I asked not even looking up from the essay.

"Um... Yeah. I did. I like country." She said in a high squeaky voice. Thank God. I'd go mad if I had to listen to honky tonk and broken heart misery for the rest of term.

"Bye." I said and she scurried out. Draco came out smoothing his robes not paying any attention but to himself.

"Did she leave?" He asked.

"Yes. Ah I finally finished." I sighed putting the essay away. My thoughts from before were fresh in my mind leading me to ask a completely embarrassing question. "Do you know any available guys?" I asked. Draco spit out his water, drenching me in the process.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah. I want to well... get on with my life I guess. I figure one way to do it is to go out with someone." I explained sheeplishly.

"Well... I guess there is Blaize... and a few others." He hesitantly answered.

"Blaize is smart isn't he?" I asked, hoping for the best.

"Well yes. Want me to introduce you?" He asked still confused.

"Sure." I said, smiling. Saying goodnight I left Draco standing there staring after me.

Tomorrow was Saturday so Draco could introduce me. I decided it was best to get some sleep so I wouldn't look like a zombie for my first impression.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up. Glancing to my right my clock read 9:30 and knew Draco would already be up. He rarely slept in.

I walked into the Bathroom and mumbled a locking charm for both doors. With the few accidental walk ins it had become a forced habit. After a speedy shower I dried my hair and then put it in gentle curls and left it down. It was late fall with a slight chill in the air and I didn't enjoy the feeling of my ear freezing. After putting on some light make-up I proceeded to get dressed.  
Wanting to show off a little bit I decided to go with a slightly revealing outfit. Sticking to dress code I threw on a red tank top that wouldn't show off an excessive amount of skin. Rifling through my drawer I found a layered black skirt and a thick cinching belt. Due to the chill I threw on my cropped black jacket. I finished the look with a pair of sexy black heels. It looked just like this. I thought it was cute and hoped Blaize would too. Plus I wasn't planning on leaving the castle and didn't need to dress too warmly. I walked out of my room to find Draco drinking pumpkin juice at the table. When he saw me he almost choked on the drink, bringing a slight smirk to my face.

"Showing quite a bit of skin aren't you, Hermione." He said between coughs. I smiled and twirled.

"I thought it was cute." I said innocently while looking down

"Well I guess you could say that." He said finally getting the coughing under control.

"So what time are we meeting Blaize?" I asked.

"Well if you want you can come with me to the Great Hall and see him. Most people are in Hogsmeade this weekend." He said getting up. He was wearing a grey shirt and dark jeans. The shirt hugged his torso in all the right places and it actually looked good on him.

I nodded and followed him through the dragon's painting. We talked about classes and such until we came to the Great Hall. Since the war the Houses mingled a lot more so it wasn't so strange to see a Gryffindor at the Slytherin table. Draco led me to an attractive boy. He had very short dark hair and dark skin. His eyes matched and were a dark chocolate brown. He seemed nice enough. He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi. I'm Zambini. Blaize Zambini." Said the boy, smiling. I shook his hand and smiled back.

"Granger, Hermione. But my friends call me 'Mione." I said sitting down.

"Well nice to meet you, 'Mione." Blaize said. I saw Draco looking back and forth between the two of us.

Blaize and I spent the next hour talking about ourselves. Draco grew bored and began talking to someone I didn't know. I got to know Blaize pretty well and we became friends fairly quickly. Surprisingly I grew to like him quite a bit. When I realized that I had to go due to a promise to meet Ginny I stood and started to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry I have to go. I'm meeting Ginny in the library." I said standing.

"Wait. Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow? We can go into Hogsmeade." Blaize begged, causing me to pause. He sounded a bit desperate but then again so was I. I nodded and we agreed that he would come by and get me around 5:30 the next evening. We said goodbye and I left smiling to myself. This was going to be fun.


	4. MIssed Date

The next day, a Sunday, I woke up extra early to get ready for tonight's date. We were going to a nice restaurant that had just recently opened up in Hogsmead. I took my time in the shower and used a new hair potion that had been recommended to me by Ginny. It would keep my hair from getting frizzy, brighten the color, and make it impossibly soft. After using my favorite apple scented soap I spent the rest of my time thinking. I was excited for the date but a little hesitant. Ron and I had only broken up a short while ago. What was I thinking going on a date so soon? But I deserved to be happy, why should he have all the fun? I finished my shower and stepped out smiling.

After wrapping my dripping hair in a towel for a few minutes I used my wand to dry it and started getting ready for the night. I slathered my body with lotion and applied just a little make up. After many painstaking clothing fails, I finally settled on a perfect look. I looked in the mirror and saw what I hoped looked like a confident, talented, and powerful witch. My deep red dress went down to just above my knees and I used my jacket again for a little bit of warmth. Hoping to catch his eye I found a solo black stiletto heel. Now to just find its match. After ten minutes of fruitless searching I finally remembered I was a witch and could use magic to get it. "Accio heel!" The shoe darted to my hand and I had to duck to prevent myself from being speared by my own shoes. The outfit as a whole looked like this. Ever since the war I hadn't felt like the frizzy haired, beaver toothed, know it all that I used to be. I felt strong and beautiful and unstoppable. I had helped take down Lord Voldemort, I was the Brightest Witch of the Age, surely I could make it through a simple date.

Suddenly Draco's face flashed through my mind. Why was I thinking about him? My date was with Blaise not that snake. Maybe it's because he introduced us? Yeah, that had to be it. I shook my head and walked out of my room and into the common room we shared. He was sitting by the fire completely oblivious to everything around him. I watched him as he stared at the fire as it painted shadows across the planes of his face. It had gotten even sharper and more angular than before. He looked so sad and haunted I couldn't bear to look away. I checked the time and realized that I needed to be leaving soon.

Draco turned to look at me and there was a look of genuine surprise on his face. He looked me up and down. "Wow. You look fantastic!" He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, worry filling my voice.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I'm fine" He replied and turned back to the fire. I didn't believe him for one second and sat next to him.

"You can talk to me you know." I told him, serious. He turned and looked at me and I saw the beginnings of tears brim in his sliver eyes.

"Why? I was horrid to you! How can you care! I called you such awful things and made your life miserable. Why in the world would you be nice to me? Please I know don't I deserve it so please stop. Don't pretend, tell me you hate me. Tell me you want me dead and gone from your sight." He screamed and almost started crying. I frowned and thought for a second. Why **was** I being so nice?

"No, because everyone deserves a second chance." I said quietly and looked at my hands. "I know it wasn't all you. Your family had a big influence and I don't want believe that you actually believed all that much in blood status."

He looked at me, and in his eyes I saw the sadness and doubt start to dissipate. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Not a sneer, but an actual smile. It was the first I had ever seen and I didn't want it to disappear.

We started talking and the time passed. Eventually we fell asleep next to each other with similes on our faces and an upset Blaise still waiting for me in Hogsmead.

**Author's Note: I beg of you to please review. They are great for this story and it helps us both out. Thank you so much for following and reading.**


End file.
